narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akio Shion
Akio Shion (昭雄・しおん, Akio Shion) is a ninja who is part of the extinct Shion Clan being the only living member, as a young child Akio's parents deemed him as a failure throwing him into the streets, Akio immediately ran far from his home, reaching the entrance of Sunagakure where a powerful ninja found him and raised him under her wing for what was his entire childhood. To be a proper ninja the boy graduated quickly from the academy and turned into a genin After a year the young boy began to grow up into a chunin and finally into a jonin, being recognised even by the Kazekage himself as an extremely powerful shinobi, having a great mastery over the element of lightning. However one day the most powerful Grand Beast appeared, Cradula. The village needing a sacrfice chose Akio to be it's jinchuriki. After the beast being sealed inside of him, Akio left his village in a state of angriness due to being the one possessing Cradula. He is known as Mononoke (物の怪, lit. Vengeful Ghost) Appearance Personality History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Lightning Release is one of the five basic elemental techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through Chakra Flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react.Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure Being his nature, Akio can be considered a prodigy at the use of Lightning having a creativity of creating justus which is unrivalled by others. He is able of torturing his opponents by frying their brains with electricity leaving them with a great amount of pain. He only uses the former for interrogative purposes or to put it on his own words "I use this on people who just don't learn". He can also create electrical constructs such as spears, swords and even arrows to fight when unarmed. He can also use electroreception to sense hiding opponents as well as being able of liberating powerful discharges around 100 million volts to 3 billion volts. To travel faster he can engulf himself in lightning this increasing his speed and strength. Lastly as a Lightning Release master, Akio discovered that he could infuse his nerves with electricity to increase his abilities, something he does before starting a fight and de-activating it after the fight has ended. Akio also discovered how to use his own version of black lightning, which is somewhat similar to Amaterasu though less powerful. It is similar in the fact that the lightning can do almost the same amount of damage as Amaterasu having an extremely high voltage yet at the same time paralysing the opponent at the instant it touches them, possessing a great amount of catastrophic damage, havoc following wherever it goes. However unlike Amaterasu the lightning isn't eternal but lasts long enough to torture the opponent. Due to being the same as the former technique in some sorts it is able of rivalling it in power being able of clashing with it, although destruction is guaranteed . Grand Beast Powers Blood Release Grand Beast Mode Kenjutsu Akio practices a specific style of Kenjutsu known as Iaidō. The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. However Akio uses this style differently, instead of removing the blood from the blade, by using his blood release he is able of restoring wounds or even creating blood constructs from the former The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and thus ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi and potentially, those of even Hanzō's calibre, if performed by one who has mastered the style, such as Mifune or Akio himself. Since he has a great amount of speed, he is able of cutting through building and walls with ease. Thanks to his lightning style release he is able of electrifying his blade and releasing multiple slashes of thunder from his blade at a great speed before replacing the blade into the scabbard. Physical Prowess Trivia Category:Yuurei Dark Category:Main Character Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Swordsman Category:Lightning Release User